


Three of a Kind I, or, A Number Analysis by Kazunari Miyoshi

by ChocolateVanCandy



Series: Three of a Kind [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, It's Just Some Laidback Mental Landscape, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, There's Nothing Going On, soft, triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateVanCandy/pseuds/ChocolateVanCandy
Summary: Kazunari has always found number one to be his favorite.Kazunari has always found "one of a kind" to be his favorite use of the number one.But Kazunari worries that it may not be enough, not anymore.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi & Miyoshi Kazunari, Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Nanao Taichi & Miyoshi Kazunari
Series: Three of a Kind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821604
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Three of a Kind I, or, A Number Analysis by Kazunari Miyoshi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! I hope you like what you're about to read! It's short, but I honestly think that's the best possible size for this.
> 
> Please let me know if you have anything to say - be it praise or criticism! I love reading comments about what I do!

Kazunari Miyoshi had always liked the number one.

In fact, he'd always say it was his favorite number. His name had the character for 1 in it, his birthday was the first of August. A lot of little coincidences happened day after day, all of them connected to his favorite numeral. 

It truly is a special number. Any other number could be created with it, in one way or another. Kazunari had ended up an arts person, but during middle school, he was a really serious student. He knew how you could build any number in some way or another, as long as you had your one starting unit. 

Number one had also helped him on his quest to connect with his peers. Most recent case was Taichi: both of them were chatty balls of energy with the number one on their presentations. It was the perfect friendship starter. 

However, Kazunari Miyoshi had started to like number three a lot nowadays. He had always liked it, mind you: the first odd prime, the second odd number overall. A nice way of dividing time. Part of his surname. 

Part of a different bond. 

Kazunari absolutely adored Taichi. The younger boy had also transformed himself in an attempt of changing how he was perceived. He was also hyper, social media savvy and a trend follower. They were always on the same page. 

But. Even though Taichi meant a lot to him - a mirror of who he had been, in a way - the biggest bond Kazunari felt with anyone on Mankai Company was symbolized by a different number. 

Kazunari knew he was special. He knew he was hyper, and he knew that he could do a lot of stuff no one else could. He had always considered himself one of a kind, the only one who could make "Kazunari Miyoshi" who he was. 

He loved that sentence. One of a kind. Easily his favorite use of 1. 

But it wasn't enough anymore. 

Kazunari had met Misumi. Another boy connected to the number 3. He was hyper, bouncing on the walls. He could do a lot of stuff no one else could: he'd be the first to notice things, like when Tenma had returned with a black eye, and he could always make Kazunari smile, even when the clouds on his heart were at its darkest. He was special, he was the sun, radiating warmth and light for anyone who went his way. Kazunari found it amazing, especially after Misumi had told him about his dad, about his early life. How could his light survive so many tempestades? It would be a miracle if he was anyone else. 

Misumi would always, always speak his mind. Even when he  _ shouldn't,  _ he'd say what he thought, without fail. When he noticed, Kazunari was speechless. How could someone whose thoughts had always been disregarded still express them so freely? It was blinding, and it encouraged Kazunari to share more and more of his own thoughts, doubts, feelings. It helped him get out of his confort zone, once again. 

Misumi loved triangles, and it was absolutely fantastic to see each time he'd sprint towards the last triangle he spotted, or how he'd point at it, smiling. It made Kazunari chuckle, and he would draw triangles for him every time he asked for them. Their bond had started over the number 3 - their shared character - but it got stronger through triangles.

Three sides. 

Three angles. 

Kazunari now definitely loved 3 more than one, because it had given him the most important person on his life. A boy who wasn't one of a kind, not at all - he was way, way more. 

Maybe, he was three of a kind. 


End file.
